


Destiny Star

by Zippit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the stars lie her destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny Star

The swirl of space echoes outside her viewport and beckons her like the father's embrace she never knew. Five year mission into the depths of space, Bones along for the ride, a crew she's not sure she can lead. The spiral of her life wasn't supposed to lead her to the stars.

Neither her father or mother's daughter, she'd rebelled against space instead delighted in conquering Iowa's boredom. Planetside was supposed to be her middle name until a starship landed outside of town, tossed down a gauntlet she couldn't resist. She'd finally found her place: in the stars.

_Destiny calls._


End file.
